1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device. For example, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flexible display device having a window member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation system, a smart television set, etc., have been developed. The electronic devices include a display device to provide a user with information.
The display device has a shape that varies depending on variations in shape of the electronic devices. Electronic devices include a flat panel display device, but electronic devices, which are recently developed, are required to include a flexible display device, such as a curved type (e.g., curved kind), bending type (e.g., a bending kind), or rolling type (e.g., rolling kind) of display device.
In addition, consumers desire a slim and robust electronic device.